Royal Trouble
by Serena3
Summary: Serena and Darien run into a little trouble, will they pull through or fall apart? Nice and edited version of my first fic.


Authors Notes: Ok people this is my first fic, my friend, Serenity helped me out in this one too, thanks sere-chan! So go easy on us here ok? And please, please send feedback so we can write another one!! Oh and we don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters, blah, blah…   
Enjoy!   
  
Title: Royal Trouble  
By: Serena (Lucky2810@aol.com)  
Rating: R  
A Serena and Darien fic...  
  
  
Isn't this great?" said Serena, she had just given birth to Rini five days ago. They were having a big celebration at the palace for the birth of Neo-Princess Serenity.   
"Yea," said Darien, "It's all I could wish for." Serena smiled, it had been a while since any evil being dared show his or her face. Serena was deliriously happy, there was no more evil, no more fighting, her and Darien had been married and given the tittles of King and Queen just one year ago, and now there was the birth of their daughter, Small Lady. There was a lot of commotion going on, everybody wanted to see the princess, the scouts were on guard, but it didn't help much since most of them were pregnant too.   
  
"AAHHHH!" screamed Rei! "Oh gosh, I think my water just broke!"  
"WHAT?!" Serena screamed, "Amy, help!!"  
All the guests were busy with the talk of the princess, so Serena and the scouts went into the palace hospital. Yes the palace had a hospital in it. It wasn't anything big or fancy, just 3 rooms, an emergency room, one for checkups, and the last one for x-rays and the wash up area for the doctors. Two hours later crying could be heard from the emergency room. Chad of course was going berserk he was a Dad! They named the baby Nyah, Princess of Mars. It was a great time for everybody in the palace, Crystal Tokyo, the whole Universe!  
  
~*Ten days later*~  
Every thing was going well but Serena was a little frustrated with Darien; he had been really jumpy around Rini. When Serena would be feeding Rini, he'd say "You're not holding her right" or when she was putting Rini to bed he'd say "That's too many covers, the pillows' not right" or when she was singing to Rini he'd say, "you're singing to loud darling". She had had enough of "you're not doing this right" and "be careful, you could hurt her". But Serena didn't show her anger and frustration, and besides, she was too excited about being a mother and having a family of her own.  
  
Serena was weaving a tapestry for the baby in the sitting room conjoined with her bedroom the next evening, when Seiya burst into the room.   
She gasped, "How'd you get in here?!"   
Seiya laughed, "Your guards are fools, it's too easy to slip past them."   
Serena started to back up towards a door, and instead found her self in a corner! Seiya moved towards her. Serena was so terrified her lower lip started quivering. She called Darien through their link "Darien, she said, you have to help me Seiy…………."   
"Serena whatever it is, I'm sure you can take care of it by yourself, I'm busy with Rini right now, bye." Serena's eyes widened in shock, wasn't he supposed to be her protector?!?! Seiya made a grab for her, but she slipped away. He tried again, but she bit him, and slipped away.  
Lita came rushing in just then in through the door and knocked Seiya out with a punch straight in the face!  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yea, just dandy" Serena replied sarcastically.   
The other scouts came in soon after that… "Where's Darien?" Said Rei, "he's usually the one to beat up Seiya." Serena replied angrily that he's really busy. She regained her composure, and told the scouts to take Seiya to his chambers, lock all the doors and windows, and to double the door guards. Then she went into her room to change her clothes since Seiya had ripped them. Darien came in through Rini's room, and saw Serena coming in through the sitting room almost naked. He totally got the wrong idea and started yelling "SERENA! I CANT BELIEVE YOU, WOULD DO THIS TO ME! UGH"   
"No, no Darien its not what you think, Seiy……….."  
"I'll see you at dinner Serena" he grumbled and rushed out of the room. Serena just walked over to their bed and collapsed in sobs.  
  
Darien was walking through the hallway leading to the dining area, when he bumped into Rei. "Are you on your way to Seiya's room?" She asked.   
"No why would I be going there?" He said strangely.   
"Because maybe he just tried to harass your wife?" She replied stunned. Darien's eye's widened in shock for a brief moment and then he said, "Oh Seiya, yea I'm going to go see him." He ended the conversation and rushed passed Rei on his way to Seiya's room. Rei watched as Darien left, sighed shook her head, and continued on her way.   
~*A few minutes later*~  
'Oh my gosh, why didn't I listen to her?' Thought Darien as he approached Seiya's room.  
Darien barged into the room and screamed, "IF YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH MY WIFE AGAIN I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD SAILOR OR NO!!!!!!" With that he stormed out of the room on his way to his and Serena's bedroom. There he found her curled in a ball on the bed sobbing. He went over to her and touched her shoulder, "GO AWAY DARIEN!!!!" She scowled. "All you can ever do is hurt me!"   
"Serena I'm sorry, I didn't know that Seiy………"   
"Didn't know what? That Seiya tried to harass me? Well you would have if you could find it in your stuck up non-loving heart to let me explain myself instead of jumping to conclusions, you would have known!!!" Serena please try to understand…"   
"Understand what Darien? That ever since Rini was born all you've done is neglect me? Well Darien your, highness I understand that very well!"   
He quickly responds, "Serena that's not true…"   
Serena quietly says, "Darien just go away, tell the others I don't feel well after what happened." And with that she returned to her sobs. Darien with a sad defeated look on his face realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere, left the room.  
  
Serena didn't show up to dinner that night much to Darien's despair. The scouts were starting to worry and kept on asking Darien if she was OK or not. He would always reply with, "Yes, she's just a little shaken up." After dinner Luna told the girls that she would go check up on Serena.   
  
Luna went up to the royal chambers to check up on Serena after dinner. Luna reached the bedroom soon after dinner, knocked at the door and asked, "Serena are you OK? Everyone is worried about you."  
Serena quickly replies "I'm fine Luna, just a bit tired that's all," not wanting to alarm her of the situation between her and Darien. "All right, well I hope you get better soon, goodnight."   
"Goodnight Luna," said Serena. Tears started rolling again. 'Lord give me strength to get past this day…'  
  
Darien took a long deep breath before he entered the room. 'This is going to be hard' he thought. He went in and saw Serena still balling her eyes out. Uh-Oh he thought, now what did I do? He went over to her and touched her shoulder.   
Yet again, She brushed him of harshly and said, "go away!"   
"Um, Sere I kind of have to sleep here?"   
"Well, I don't!" she yelled. A strange silver aura came over surrounded her and for the briefest moment her and eyes returned to its natural silver color.  
'Oh gods', thought Darien, she's really mad at me, 'I've never seen that happen, since we were on the moon!' As quickly as the change came it went away. Serena, calmed down and went over to the closet, took out a pillow and a blanket and went into Rini's room. Darien sighed and followed her in a few moments later, only to find her trying to get Rini to burp. "You shouldn't walk around while you're doing that, the baby could get dizzy," he said. Serena just gave him a harsh look and kept at what she was doing.   
"Serena!" he said, "Stop!"   
Rini let out a little burp, and Serena lied down on the blanket with the baby.  
"Sere you shouldn't put the baby on the floor, there could be bugs or something" Not realizing that he lived in a castle… He went over, picked up Rini and put her in her cradle. As he left to leave the room, he turned around for one last look before he went to bed alone, only to see that Serena was crying, again. His eyes widened in shock and realization, he knew what the problem was, finally! He also knew he had fix it soon or he might even loose her trust and her love. He went over to Serena and just picked her up, shoved the pillow in her arms, and started to carry her into their bedroom.   
"Endymion!" she whispered harshly, "put me down right now!!" Ouch that hurt! He thought. Darien grew agitated at use of his professional name 'she never calls me that!'   
"Who do you think you are, put me down right now!!" she said as the entered their bedroom.   
"OK" he replied simply and then suddenly dropped her on the bed, something on which he was not planning on doing, it just sort of happened.   
She grumbled, "Get away from me!!!"   
Darien suddenly spoke out and said, "Serena please try to understand I didn't want to neglect you but, I didn't want to neglect Rini either. I guess I was just scared of being a father all of a sudden, I.... I... didn't know what to do," He said desperately. He started speaking again before Serena had a chance to reply. Serena was just standing there astonished yet still angry and sad, 'well at least we're getting somewhere' she thought. "And about the Seiya thing" He started again, "I know I should have listened to you but, I couldn't just leave Rini in the park now could I? I'm really sorry I never should have done that, please forgive me Serenity." Serena looked up in astonishment at the use of her full name. Darien walked over to her and took her hands in his and said, "Forgive me?" In the cutest, tiniest, and saddest voice as possible. Serena looked up at him with uncertain eyes, she didn't know what to do.   
Darien with one last hope got down on his knees and hugged her legs and said, "Serena please forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear it!"   
Serena sighed and said, "Please get up Darien."   
He got up slowly and held onto her hands tightly and said, "just give me one more chance just one more that's it that's all I need to make it up to you, please love, I'm begging you." He looked up at her with small puppy dog eyes. "All right" sighed Serena, she couldn't stand to stare into those eyes any longer. "Really?" He said.   
"Yea really" She sighed. Then suddenly Darien swooped her up in his arms and spun her around saying "I love you, I love you," joyfully over and over. Usually when he did that she would start giggling and be really cheerful, but this time she just smiled sweetly. He set her down on the bed and said, "Come on darling lets get some sleep." When they got to bed he knew that it would take some time, she didn't cuddle with him like she used to, and she was a little uneasy around him now.   
The next day wasn't so awkward, Darien and Serena got along fine. Though Darien still made a few corrections on how she treated the baby, and Serena still kept her distance from Darien. The scouts were happy to see Serena up and running again. From then on there was a lot of commotion and crying in the palace. That night after putting Rini to bed at 3:00am, Serena went into her bedroom and gasped, the room was bathed in a soft candlelight glow with red and white rose petals everywhere. She looked over at the bed only to find Darien sound asleep and snoring lightly. She studied him silently, and found that he had two pieces of paper under his hand on her side of the bed, one red and one white. She walked over picked them up quietly, still astonished that he had done this for her. She picked up the red note first and began to read it:  
  
Serenity,  
Red roses symbolize true love, you know that I love you truthfully my sweet, I always have and always will.  
  
Endymion   
  
She picked up the white note and read it:  
  
Dearest Serena,  
White roses symbolize eternal love.  
I love you, I've loved ever since the first time I saw you,   
and I love you now,   
and I will love you forever, there's no good-bye, only love my darling.  
Your Darien  
  
Serena started crying softly, he could be so romantic at times. Serena got into bed next to Darien, and cuddled up next to him, "Thank you" she said softly.   
"You're most welcome" he replied. She gasped lightly, "You're awake?"   
He chuckled faintly and said "now I am." Darien helped Serena to cuddle up next to him, though he dare not go any further than cuddling, he couldn't even kiss her yet. He had hurt her badly, and needed to heal the wound first. The couple drifted off to sleep, and Serena still had the notes closed tightly in her hands. Sure some of his speeches were corny, but these she would cherish.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Crying could be heard from both sides of the hallway, and you could hear Chad starting to loose his cool. "This is the third time!! What does she want now?! WAAHHH," he yelled.   
"Would you get a hold of yourself?! Here help me with this diaper," Rei yelled back.  
  
'Oh brother', thought Serena as she got out of bed, 'this is going to be a long night.' She followed Darien into Rini's room, half asleep. 'I wonder what could be wrong' she thought.   
"What do you think she wants?" asked Serena.   
"I don't know, maybe a diaper change," he replied. He checked and said "Nope, its not that, does she want a lullaby or something?" he said uncertainly. "I doubt it," said Serena "I sang her one before I put her to bed. Hmm..... here let me see," Darien handed her the baby.  
  
Serena held Rini and traced her jaw line with her finger softly. "Sssshhhh" she said quietly. Baby Rini grabbed a hold of Serena's finger, and held onto it hard. "I think she hungry," said Serena as she walked over to the couch. "It's ok, I can take care of it, you can go back to bed if you want," she said as she grabbed a small towel from the dresser.   
"No that's alright," replied Darien softly, "I'll keep you company." Serena hesitated and said "Oh.... um ok" with uncertainty clear in her voice.   
  
Darien went over and sat down the right side of the couch. Serena came back with the towel, and sat down next to Darien on the right side of the couch. She slowly slipped down the left strap of her nightgown and bra, and started feeding Rini.  
She's so gentle with the baby thought Darien. He sat there silently, just staring at her in awe; she's so beautiful he thought. Serena, noticing his stare on her, stiffened and looked up, and then looked back down before she got lost in his eyes again. A moment later she looked back up "what?" she asked. "Nothing," replied Darien. Serena looked back down. "Um... sere?" he said. "Hmm?" she asked. "Did.... did Seiya hurt you when he tried to take advantage of you?" he asked leaning over to her.   
Serena looked up, a little stunned that he had asked that. "A...a little," she stuttered, looking down again. "I slipped away, and Lita came in and punched the daylights out of him," she chuckled silently. Darien put two fingers under her chin and her head towards him, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my sweet, you know I would've been if I could have."   
Serena smiled lightly and put a hand on his cheek, "Its ok," she said quietly, and removed her hand. "Um...Sere?' Darien said again.   
"Hmm?' she asked.   
"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked nodding towards Rini, who was having a late night snack, courteousy of her mother Serena. "You get used to it," replied Serena. "How much longer do you have to breast-feed her?" he asked. "Ami says I don't have to any more, she can have a bottle now since she's almost a month old, so tomorrow I'm going to go see her so we can prepare some bottles."   
"How hard can preparing a bottle be?" he said amazed.   
Serena sighed, obviously irritated, "Rini still has to have breast milk, Darien." "Ohhhhh, I knew that," he said.   
"Right" said Serena sarcastically. She's still uneasy around me thought Darien, man did I screw up this time.  
Rini started squirming, and Serena wiped off her face, placed the towel on her breast and handed Rini to Darien. He got up and put Rini in the crib, humming a soft lullaby. When he turned around, Serena had finished cleaning up, and was putting the strap of her nightgown back up.   
"Come on," he said, "lets go to bed." Serena got up and walked into their bedroom, which now smelled like roses and vanilla. The two cuddled up into bed and drifted off to sleep. Though Serena still kept her distance.  
  
*~A week later~*  
  
Every thing was back to normal in the palace, 'I don't have to worry about breast-feeding Rini any more, or even giving her breast milk, thought Serena. Darien and me seem to be back on track, though I still want to keep it slow. He's been extra nice lately since he feels guilty. I just want everything to be the way it was between us, before Rini was born. I thought that having a child would bring us closer together not push us apart. But I know we can work it out, we've been through so much already.' Serena was walking through the rose gardens as she thought of all this, unaware someone was watching.  
Darien sneaked up behind Serena, and patted her shoulder lightly. She gasped and turned around, "Hello!" said Darien in a rather cheery voice. "Oh Darien! You scared me for a second there." said Serena. "I've got a surprise for you!" said Darien with a sheepish smile on his face. "Come on!" he said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out in an open area, he tied her eyes with a black bandana   
"Darien!" screamed Serena. "Now we're going to teleport somewhere, and you let me take you." Darien said simply. So they teleported, and Serena let him take her to where ever they were going.   
  
Serena felt concrete under her feet just a moment later, Darien removed the bandana from her eyes. Serena didn't even have time to finish her gasp before Darien captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss. She closed her eyes, and kissed him back. She felt him lick her lips asking her to open up, so she parted her lips and felt his tongue slid in and start to caress hers, she returned the favor. After they broke apart, Serena could see the Earth in the background.  
"We never did finish that kiss," Darien said. Serena had tears streaming down her face; he had brought her back on the moon! Before she could say another word, he teleported again, taking her with him. In no time at all, they were standing in front of a palace, with flower gardens all around it, with fountains and everything. It was the palace back on the moon, yet in perfect condition, just like it used to be during the Silver Millennium. Serena was absolutely speechless, she had tears just flowing out like a river, she couldn't believe that Darien had done all this for her. "With help from your mother, Queen Serenity, I rebuild the moon for you, just the way it was," Darien said quickly, seeing Serena's condition. Just there was a flash of silver light and Queen Serenity appeared! "Mother!" cried Serena. Queen Serenity was floating up above Darien and Serena.  
  
"Actually," she said "Darien did all the work he just asked for my permission for this. I'll come visit you two sometime in Crystal Tokyo, and of course to visit my granddaughter. I love you Serena, good-bye" with that she disappeared again.   
  
Serena turned around, and gave Darien one of her 'bear hugs'. "I love you, I love you, thank you so much I love you" she kept on saying over and over as she showered his face with soft kisses. "I can't believe you did all of this for me!" she said. "Well your worth every bit of it," he replied. "Soon we can move some of the population here, but I'll have to get workers to check the plumbing and electricity," he said matter-of-factly.   
"Darien, you're the best," she simply said.   
"I know," he replied jokingly.   
"Oh you're so modest," she replied sarcastically.   
"Do you want to take a look around?" he asked. "And then we'll have to be heading back."   
"Ok," she said. They walked arm in arm, and went around most of the kingdom. By evening they had to go back.  
At dinner Serena told everyone what Darien had done for her, while Darien tried to make up excuses and stop blushing. After dinner, Darien and Serena fed Rini, changed her diaper, gave her bath, in which they got very close to a splash war, sung her a lullaby and put her to bed.  
Darien had his arm around Serena as he led her into their bedroom. Serena gasped, Darien had replaced the flower petals, and on her pillow was one very silver rose. "It was a new breed I found up on the moon," he explained, "the botanists are going to be all over it when they here about it."   
"It's so beautiful," Serena, said in awe, she had never seen such a thing.   
"Yea," he sighed "but not as beautiful as you." He smiled.   
"You're terrible Darien," Serena said tickling him. He retaliated, soon after which of course started an all out tickle fest. They ended up on the ground right in front of their bed. Darien helped her up, still laughing a little bit. Once she was up, he captured her lips in yet another earth shattering kiss. Serena sighed happily and let her tongue dance with his. Once they broke apart he said, "Come on darling lets go to bed." They snuggled together, and Darien pulled the covers over them. "You make me sooo happy Darien," Serena sighed.  
"And you make me happy too my love," Darien replied as the two dozed off.  
"Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!" screamed Chad  
  
The End  
  
Authors notes: so so so tell me if u liked it or not pplllleeeeaaaasssssseeeee!!!!!!!! well we hope you did and that we didn't bore you with it, thanks for taking the time to read it! 


End file.
